Forum:Kaili Grace
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Alexandra Erickson Gender: Female Age: 18 Godly Parent Choice 1:'''Arcus '''Godly Parent Choice 2: Fortuna Godly Parent Choice 3: Trivia Cohort Choice 1: 1 Cohort Choice 2: 4 ---- Appearance: Kaili has honey blonde hair and green eyes. She is about 6'1". Personality: Kaili is very outgoing and bold. She's not afraid to state what she want and doesn't care what other people think. She likes to take risks and doesn't care about the consequences. History: Kaili's father, Simon, was a roman demigod son of Jupiter. He had just completed college and had moved back to New Rome to begin work as an architect when he met _____. ______, although knowing he was a demigod, decided not to tell him who she was. Simon saw _____ and was dazzled by her looks. He walked on over to her and made small talk, the chat turning into a date and then into a series of dates, resulting in Kaili. When Kaili was born, _____ told Simon that she was a roman goddess and so on so forth. Simon was surprised and along with his new baby girl Kaili, went to New Rome. About 2 years after arriving in New Rome, he met a nice woman named Julie, whom he had once dated. They began dating again and eventually got married when Kaili was 3. Julie was the perfect mother, always playing with her and comforting her, and expecially reading Kaili's favorite bedtime story, Romulus and Remulus. Kaili grew to be a nice little 5 year old, full of energy and eager for the next thing. That was when Simon and Julie started telling Kaili about her real mother. After the news, Kaili was shocked. It was a bit to much for her 5 year old mind, but eventually she grew to be ok with it. It was cool being a daughter of a goddess when your friends are not, and it gave her and advantage. At least she liked to think it did, although it really didn't. She grew until she was about 9, and then entered the legion. At first, she was a stickler for rules and didn't break any. Then she started taking risks. Sneaking out at night, missing patrol, you know smallish stuff. She eventually got bigger until she got so good at it people didn't even notice. She's been now at camp for 9 years. Weapons:'' A Imperial gold spatha'' ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:22, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Comments- Please make sure to add more information. Your character reqeuest is now on hold. "Always do your best. What you plant now, you will harvest later." 15:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) done. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed